njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Peru
| numberofepisodes= 12 | numberofdays= 14 | numberofcastaways= 16 | tribes= | filminglocation= Machu Picchu, Peru | seasonrun= November 29, 2016 – December 22, 2016 | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Peru is the ninth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on November 29, 2016 and ended with the Live Reunion on December 22, 2016. It ended with Julian W. defeating Sam O. at the Final Tribal Council in a 6-0 vote. At the Reunion, Julian won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features sixteen brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Inti, wearing brown, and Quilla, wearing blue. The tribes this season are named after the ancient Incan sun god and moon goddess, respectively. On Day 8, the tribes merged into the Cuzco tribe, wearing yellow, which is named after the historic capital of the Inca Empire. 18 people applied, 2 were cut from casting, and the remaining 16 went on to be this seasons castaways. The full cast of 16 and tribes were revealed on November 28, 2016. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Exile Island: This twist temporarily forces contestants out of the game so that they cannot vote or be voted out at Tribal Council. The twist ended on Day 8, and the island also has an extra Hidden Immunity Idol. * Tribe Switch: On Day 5, the two tribes were randomly shuffled into two new tribes of six. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 5, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tony E.' 15, | |rowspan=4 |rowspan=8 |Evacuated Day 1 |0 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Bryan M.' 18, | |1st Voted Out Day 2 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Patricia S.' 24, | |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tom T.' 22, | |3rd Voted Out Day 4 |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Steve W.' 18, | | |4th Voted Out Day 5 |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Connor C.' 17, | | |5th Voted Out Day 5 |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Joel W.' 17, | | |6th Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Cameron K.' 22, | | |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 7 |2 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Magical B.' 18, | | |rowspan=8 |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 8 |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alex J.' 15, | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 9 |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Michael W.' 17, | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 10 |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Julia S.' 19, | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 11 |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alan B.' 17, | | |Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 12 |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Crypt A.' 13, | | |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 13 |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sam O.' 23, | | |Runner-Up |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Julian W.' 22, | | |Sole Survivor |0 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Crypt used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 9, therefore 1 vote against him was not counted. Michael used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 9, but didn't negate any votes. Alan was voted out after a 2-2 tie between himself and Crypt. Since it was the Final Four, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. Alan drew the purple rock and was eliminated. The Game Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Crypt used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 9, therefore 1 vote against him was not counted. Following a tie vote featuring only four castaways, the two tied castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home, with a 50/50 chance of survival. Voting Table } Tony}} | Bryan}} |colspan=2 Patricia}} | Tom}} | Steve}} | Connor}} | Joel}} | Cameron}} | Magical}} | Alex}} | Michael}} | Julia}} |colspan=2 Alan}} | Crypt}} | Sam}} | Julian}} |- ! colspan="2" | Vote: |No Vote |4-1-1-1 |3-3 |4-0 |4-1 |3-2-1 |6-0 |3-1 |2-1 |4-3-1 |6-0 |5-1 |4-1 |2-2 |No Vote |1-0 |colspan="2" | 6-0 |- | |align="left" |Julian | — | — | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | — | ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Jury Vote |- | |align="left" |Sam | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | — | — |- | |align="left" |Crypt | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | — | — | | |- | |align="left" |Alan | — | — | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | |colspan=1 | | |- | |align="left" |Julia | — | | | | | — | | — | — | | | | |colspan=3 | | |- | |align="left" |Michael | — | — | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | |colspan=4 | colspan=2 |- | |align="left" |Alex | — | |colspan=2 | | | — | | | | |colspan=5 | | |- | |align="left" |Magical | — | | | | | — | | — | — | |colspan=6 | | |- | |align="left" |Cameron | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | |colspan=7 | | |- | |align="left" |Joel | — | — | — | — | — | | — | |colspan=10 |- | |align="left" |Connor | — | | | | | — | |colspan=11 |- | |align="left" |Steve | — | | | | | |colspan=12 |- | |align="left" |Tom | — | | | | |colspan=13 |- | |align="left" |Patricia | — | | | |colspan=14 |- | |align="left" |Bryan | — | |colspan=16 |- | |align="left" |Tony | |colspan=17 |} Crypt used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 9, therefore 1 vote against him was not counted. Alan was voted out after a 2-2 tie between himself and Crypt. Since it was the Final Four, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. Alan drew the purple rock and was eliminated. Returning Players } |} Category:Seasons